globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gdansk
in Gedansk/Danzig wurde endlich ein Museum über den gesamten Zweiten Weltkrieg eingerichtet. Sein Konzept der Darstellung der Kriegsfolgen ist in Polen immer noch umstritten. * Vgl. bei Wikipedia - Muzeum II Wojny Światowej (Museum des Zweiten Weltkrieges) in Gdańsk (dt. Danzig) left|690 px|Das fertige Museumsgebäude, 2017 Bedeutende Museen in Gedansk/Danzig =Muzeum II Wojny Światowej – Poln. Museum über 2. Weltkrieg= Das Muzeum II Wojny Światowej (Museum des Zweiten Weltkrieges) in Danzig wurde nach über siebenjähriger Planungs- und Bauzeit im Januar 2017 vom Direktor und dem wissenschaftlichen Kuratorium mehrere Tage für das interessierte Publikum provisorisch eröffnet. Das von der Regierung Donald Tusks 2008/2009 geplante Museum ist das erste dieser Art im postkommunistischen Polen. Im Februar wurde es angeblich durch das Kulturministerium geschlossen. Die Museumskonzeption begleitet ein Streit zwischen verschiedenen Behörden und Beteiligten. Eine Seite stellt die Themen und ihre Behandlung in Frage.So reklamiert z. B. der Direktor des jüdischen historischen Instituts Pawel Spiewak an der Geschichtspolitik der Regierung: "Das ist eine Art von Nationalismus. Wenn ich an einer Debatte mit dem Präsidenten über die Geschichtspolitik teilnehme, dann reden wir nur darüber, was die Polen für eine tolle Nation sind. Das ist die Rückkehr zum Mythos der Polen als einer unschuldigen Nation, geschändet, aber unschuldig." Zitiert nach www.deutschlandradiokultur.de Die jetzige Nachfolgeregierung stellt diese Museumskonzeption in Frage. Das Museum befindet sich in Danzig unweit vom Ufer der Wisła und überragt mit einem modernen, 40 m hohen Turm seine Umgebung. Die eigentlichen Ausstellungsflächen von 50.000 qm befinden sich in unterirdischen Flächen. Das Konzept Neben dem militärischen Widerstand soll das Leiden der polnischen Bevölkerung unter der Deutschen Besetzung Polens bis 1945 und der zeitweiligen der Russen dokumentiert werden. Den etwa 5 Mio. getöteten Zivilisten stehen 200.000 militärische Opfer gegenüber. Auch an die osteuropäischen Umwälzungen in den Kriegsjahren werden in Erinnerung gerufen. Auch werden Parallelen zur Misshandlung von Zivilisten anderswo auf der Welt, etwa Gräueltaten der Japaner in China oder ethnische Säuberungen in Kroatien gezogen. Die Auswirkungen des Kriegs endeten nicht im September 1945. «Wir wollen kein Militärmuseum sein», sagt der Geschichtsprofessor Pawel Machcewicz. «Obwohl es auch Waffen zu sehen gibt.» Die Ausstellung soll neben der Verteidigung der Westerplatte bis zum 7. September 1939 auch den über die Heimatarmee und ein geheimes Schulwesen verfügenden polnischen Widerstand zeigen. Auch auf Ausschreitungen wird eingegangen, wie dem Pogrom von Jedwabne 1941, bei dem Polen während den Angriffen der Deutschen etwa dreihundert ihrer jüdischen Nachbarn ermordeten. Das Museum klärt also über die verschiedenen Aspekte des Kriegs von 1939 in ihrem Heimatland auf, sammelt und präsentiert Zeitzeugnisse und soll zum Frieden in Europa motivieren.Ljiljana Radonić : Kampf um die „richtige“ Erinnerung. Radonić verfasste ihre Habilitation über den Zweiten Weltkrieg in postsozialistischen Gedenkmuseen. Bei orf.at publiziert am 5. Dez. 2016 Zur Jury, die über die eingereichten Entwürfe entschied, gehörten der Regisseur Andrzej Wajda, der Schriftsteller Stefan Chwin, der Architekt Daniel Libeskind und der US-amerikanische Historiker Andrew Nagorski. Nicht allein Historiker (oder Politiker) sollten über dieses Projekt entscheiden. „Historiker haben einen anderen Blick auf das Weltgeschehen“, sagt Tomasz Żuroch-Piechowski. „Sie setzen mehr auf das geschriebene Wort.“ Wichtig war es für die Jury „Bilder sprechen zu lassen“. So will man auch junge Menschen für das Thema gewinnen …''Katarzyna Tuszynska: Belgier konzipieren neues Weltkriegs-Museum in Polen - Streit um die Sichtweise auf den Zweiten Weltkrieg. In: ostpol.de vom 23.11.2009 Offizielle Eröffnung und Überführung zu einer neuen Institution The permanent exhibition consists of three narrative blocks: “The Road to War,” “The Horrors of War,” and “The War’s Long Shadow.” It is divided into 18 thematic sections, which is reflected in the layout of the exhibition rooms. The exhibition contains approx. 2,000 exhibits, and there are also as many as ca. 240 modern multimedia consoles, which enable the visitors to browse through archival photographs and footages, watch video testimonies of the witnesses of those events, and study interactive maps of battles or of the shifting national borders during the Second World War. Siehe auch * Das Institut für Nationales Gedenken (poln. Instytut Pamięci Narodowej, kurz IPN) ist eine seit 1999 in dieser Form aktive staatliche Einrichtung zur Archivierung von Dokumenten über Vergehen, die im Zweiten Weltkrieg von deutschen und sowjetischen Besatzern an polnischen Staatsbürgern begangen wurden. Als dessen Vorgängerinstitution ist die 1945 gegründete „Hauptkommission für die Erforschung deutscher Verbrechen (ab 1949: der nationalsozialistischen) Verbrechen in Polen“ (''Główna Komisja Badania Zbrodni Niemieckich bzw. Hitlerowskich w Polsce’’) zu betrachten. Sie sammelte vorrangig Material für Prozesse gegen die NS-Kriegsverbrecher. * Rada Ochrony Pamięci Walk i Męczeństwa (Rat zur Bewahrung des Gedenkens an Kampf und Martyrium; 1947 — 2016; die Dokumentationen gingen an das IPN) Literatur * Muzeum II Wojny Światowej Katalog Wystawy Głównej (Wersja Angielska) - Museum of the Second World War - catalogue of the permanent exhibition. Engl.sprachige Ausgabe. 2017. ISBN 978-83-63029-65-4 * Mia Raben: Mit dem Panzer mittendurch. In: Die Zeit 7/2017 vom 9. Februar 2017, Seite 17 (Museumsbeschreibung, zur Demontage der polnischen Holocaust-Forschung, Aussetzung des ministeriellen Erlasses durch das Landesverwaltungsgericht am 30. Januar 2017) Weblinks * Strona internetowa Muzeum II Wojny Światowej w Gdańsku, Homepage (pl und engl) * Paweł Machcewicz, Piotr M. Majewski : . (pdf-Datei mit der Vorstellung des Konzepts. pl) * Museum des Zweiten Weltkriegs in Danzig - Die polnische Rückwärts-Volte. In: www.deutschlandradiokultur.de vom 13. Sept. 16 (Ulrich Herbert im Gespräch mit Anke Schaefer) * Stephan Stach: Jede Nation hat eben ihre eigene Wahrheit. In der FAZ vom 23. Mai 2016 * Hans Brandt: Das Museum des Anstosses. (tagesanzeiger.ch vom 13. Okt. 2016) * Fotos vom Baufortschritt, auf der Museumshomepage (pl) Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Kategorie:Polen_im_Zweiten_Weltkrieg Kategorie:Holocaustgedenken Kategorie:Polnische Heimatarmee Kategorie:Kulturdenkmal in Danzig Kategorie:Museum in Danzig Kategorie:Gegründet 2017 Kategorie:Geschichtswissenschaftliche Kontroverse Kategorie:Europe Kategorie:Museum